


No Regrets

by FleaBee



Series: Too Many Challenges [3]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Episode: s10e01 Trojan, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaBee/pseuds/FleaBee
Summary: Rimmer never thought his husband would meet any of his family especially considering they were three million years in deep space and everyone was supposed to be long gone.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge  
> Prompt 27 No Regrets

"What's wrong," Lister asked his husband as he froze at the distress signal. He could see the fear in his husband's eyes. A fear that he had not seen in years.  The type of fear he didn't even know his husband had anymore.

"That's-that's," Rimmer gulped as he composed himself. "That's my brother Howard."

"One of your actual brothers," Lister looked back at the communication panel, neither of them replying as they listened to Howard Rimmer beg for help.

"I can't do it," Rimmer leant back in the captain's chair that they'd been making plans for.

Rimmer wanted it brought back to the Red Dwarf, he wanted the entire ship brought back to Red Dwarf, it was so sleek any shiny compared to all the other derelicts they'd come across recently. They'd sent both Kryten and Cat away to explore different sections of the ship wanting a moment to themselves.

"He's so much better than me. He was two years above me in school and always did so much better. His marks were average compared to Frank and John but compared to mine well you know what mine were like. He was athletic, something that I wasn't. He made it into the Corps first go, and he made Captain and always had a different girl hanging off his arm every time he was home to visit mother and father. He's better in every way possible.

"Then there is me who was terrible at school, clumsy at sports, never made it into the Corps. I had to join the private division and ended up as a chicken soup machine vendor, and we won't even go on about my nonexistent love life."

"Hey everything wasn't all bad," Lister said placing a hand on Rimmer's should. "Your love life isn't nonexistent anymore. You have me. Do you really regret working in the place where you got to meet me? Do you regret all our years together."

Rimmer's face softened as he looked at Lister. "I could never regret you. I do wish I wasn't too stupid to see what we could of had sooner. I could have been doing this years earlier." Rimmer pulled Lister in for a tender kiss. "But he I never made it to Officer. He'll think I'm pathetic."

"I thought you put all that rank smeg aside," Lister sat in Rimmer's lap, holding him close. "It doesn't matter anymore, it never mattered before in the first place."

"I did put it aside, I haven't thought about astronavigation exams in years. I don't need it anymore because I have you," Rimmer whispered.

"So why don't we go show that bully brother of yours that it doesn't matter that you're gay because you're happy. We're both happy. No regrets, yeah," Lister said.

"No regrets," Rimmer agreed as he moved out from under Lister to stand at the panel. Lister joined him, arm snaking around his waist as Rimmer activated the panel.

Rimmer beamed his brother aboard, the stunned expression on his brother's face was worth seeing his childhood tormentor again.


End file.
